New People at the Tipton Hotel
by sandybeach2011
Summary: Lydia and April move from Cleveland to Boston at the Tipton Hotel. They meet Zac and Cody and are instant friends. What happens when Zac and Cody start to have feelings for them? And what happens when some other people like the girls?


Disclamer: I dont own Suite Life of Zach and Cody.

April's P.O.V

We were moving. Away from Cleveland. Away from the place that we loved. Away from our friends. Away from everything that we cared about. And we were moving to Boston. Let me start. Im April. Im 14 and a freshman. I have an older sister who is 15. We are only 11 months apart so we are in the same grade. My mom got a job offer and now we are moving to Boston. I would rather be poor and living in our apartment then moving to Boston to live at the Tipton Hotel. I just saw the most depressing thing i will ever see. A sign that read CLEVELAND-300 Boston-120. We were about 2 hours away.

"Mom if we turn around now then we can still make it home for dinner"said Lydia.

"No Lydia, we are not going back to Cleveland! I'm sure that you guys will love the Tipton Hotel."

"Oh yeah, a bunch of spoiled rich kids doing whatever they want and having parties every other day. Just great." I said.

"Ok Its time to take a break. Were going to the McDonalds on the next exit."said mom.

"Why dont we just go back to Cleveland and eat McDonalds there? ."Lydia said.

"Now girls I know you dont want to move but you will be able to do more stuff. My job pays twice what it did in Cleveland!"

"Whatever I never complained."I said

We walked into McDonalds. There was a chubby guy cleaning off tables,humming a song as he went. I orderded a 10 piece McNugget Meal to shrare w/ Lydia and my mom got a chicken salad. I opend my phone and started txting my bff Roy.

"Honey your gonna run up the cell phone bill w/ all that txting."

"Well with your new job you get twice the money so I can text twice as much!"I said. Lydia laughed.

"Ok kids lets hit the road."said mom

We went to the bathroom. I'm going to sleep. I dont want to have to wake up until I absolutely have to.

Cody's P.O.V

I cant believe that we are getting new neighbors! I hope they are a very intulectual family. I sat down next to Zac who was playing Guiter Hero 3.

"Zac aren't you exited that we are having new neighbors! I cant wait to compare theories w/ them. Mabye we can both prove that microwaves have super sonic powers and they defend us during the night."

"Big deal. We have had new neighbors before. They were just spoiled rich old people w/ nothing better to do then live at a hotel.

"I have a feeling these people are gonna be different."

Lydia's P.O.V

"April get up! We are at the Tipton Hotel."

"Why did you do that? I had a dream that we were back in Cleveland and shopping at Terminal tower."said April.

"I wish. But were at the hotel, there is the bag taker. Lets give them our bags."I said.

We gave them all our bags and headed upstairs.

"Look Lydia there are the rich kids. I bet that all they do all day."

"Hello Welcome to the Tipton Hotel. I'm London Tipton and my daddy owns this place so you dont want to get me, or him mad at you!"

"What a friendly greeting! I'm deffinatly telling all my friends about this place."

"Ok kids we are you guys are going to have to share a room b/c there are only 2 rooms but the room is about the size of our living room back in Cleveland."said mom

We put our stuff in our room which had 2 seperate beds.

"Lets unpack later, and explore now."said April.

As we were about to leave, there was a knock at the door. April opened it up and we saw two twin boys who looked about 12 or something.

"Sorry we dont want to buy any boy scout popcorn. uhhh I'm popcorn intolerant." I said.

"I'm Zach and my brother Cody just want to say welcome to the Tipton Hotel. We brought you guys some cookies!"

"Some bitchy London girl allready told us hello, but I guess the cookies look ok. Thanks. Now we are exploring the hotel by ourselves. Nice meeting you good bye." said April.

"What do you think microwaves do in the middle of the night?" said Cody

" I think that they sit there and tell the time."I said. Lets get out of here April. Mabye we can find a train back to Cleveland.

"Wait, your from Cleveland?"asked Zach.

"I know the poorest city, w/e you want to call it, its our home."

"No it's just that Cleveland looks like such a cool city, but Boston is still the best in my opinion." said Zach.

"Well Zach it is a cool city but we had to move away from there. Now if you would excuse us we are going to walk around."

"Me and Cody will show you. Please...I feel like we got off on the wrong foot."

"Fine Zach w/e." " Hey mom the neighbors are showing the hotel! Cul8r!

Zach's P.O.V

I can't belive that we got those cute girls to come w/ us. I'm so exited about these new neighbors.

"So what do you guys do all day? Do you like go to a Latin tutor or someting?"asked Lydia.

"No we go to public school."said Cody.

"Do you guys have Mcdonalds in Boston?"asked April.

"Yes. Me and Cody love McDonalds."

"Oh cuz I thought that everyone in Boston ate fish b/c u are near the ocean."said Lydia.

"No I don't even like fish. I think its nasty."said Cody.

"Wow Cody, I like you allready."said April.

"So are there any cool things about this hotel?"asked Lydia

"Well not really excpt that London is always doing some really dumb things. This hotel is pretty boring excpt for the time that Jesse Mcartney came here. The only way to make this fun is if you cause trouble and annoy Mosby." said Zac.

"I love trouble!"said Lydia!

We explored the rest of the hotel w/ the Lydia and April. They are really cool people. Now we are sittting in our rooms about to go to bed. Good Night See you tommorow.


End file.
